Malicious
by Gabe
Summary: A season 4 fic about just how far people will go for love. After Pacey and Joey sail away, Dawson and Andie come up with a plan to break the two apart. Jack gets jealous of Jen's relationship with Henry. Could he be falling for her? Isn't he gay? Review!


****

Malicious

By Gabe

Jack McPhee felt extremely out of place. He tried hard to keep his eyes focused on the large screen in front of him, but the slurping and heavy breathing from the seat to his right was just too distracting. It was no use. This was one poorly written sequel he'd have to see some other time. And judging by the lack of actual watching that Jen and Henry were doing, they'd have to catch it again as well.

Henry had just returned from football camp, a place filled with sweaty jocks and elderly coaches, and completely barren of anything female. Therefor, Jack understood why Henry was so excited to see Jen. What he didn't understand is why the two insisted that he always be the third wheel during their make-out sessions, which is what every outing the two of them had together eventually turned into. He chalked it up to the both of them feeling sorry for him and his lack of dating action. Jack was fine with it though. Capeside wasn't exactly filled with single gay men and he wasn't exactly looking to hook up with anyone. He was still too confused and too lost to even begin dating again.

After another fifteen minutes of tongue swapping and groping, Henry and Jen finally pulled apart, just in time to catch the closing credits. The lights in the theater slowly came up and the three of them stood. Jen and Henry were both grinning from ear to ear, while Jack looked less than pleased with the way his night had gone. The three of them slowly began to file out of their row, Henry and Jen each adjusting their clothing as they walked. Jen spoke first; "Well that was a good movie."

Henry smiled, and nodded his agreement before speaking in his all too familiar soft tone, "I liked it." His hand reached forward and clasped with Jen's as he turned to glance at Jack. "What did you think, Jack?"

Jack's dissatisfied grunt said it all. The three of them stood still, waiting on the slow crowd to file out of the room. Jen turned back with a frown, "Aww, what's the matter Jack, upset that Mr. Cruise didn't get naked in this particular film?" A mischievous smile replaced her grin as she teasingly winked at him.

Jack was already close to the edge, and she had just unknowingly pushed him over. "Look, would it kill either of you to go two hours without making some immature reference or sarcastic comment about the fact that I'm gay?" He rolled his eyes and stepped passed them, looking to push his way through the crowd.

Before he could take off, a wide-eyed Jen Lindley grabbed his forearm and pulled him back. "Jack…look, I'm sorry if I offended you. You know I didn't mean to. I was just joking around." She watched him for a moment, but sensed no change in his angry demeanor. "You know, joking around? That thing that best friends do…"

"Yeah, joking around, making fun, how could I forget that Jen? Cracking jokes is about the only best friend attribute you've had these last few days." Again he tried to walk away, but her grip on his arm prevented him from advancing any further. Jack, the football player that he was, could have easily broken away from her, but didn't, because part of him really wanted to hear what excuse or mock tone of disbelief she would throw at him.

Jen gripped his arm hard, and with her other hand let go of Henry. She briefly moved her gaze from Jack to her boyfriend, looking at him long enough to ask him to wait our front for the two of them. Henry gladly obliged, he more than happy to take the easy exit out of tense situation. Jen waited for the crowd ahead of them to move out of earshot before she continued to speak. "Jack, what is wrong with you? Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Jack laughed. "I'm trying to pick a fight with you? Is that what you think this is?" With a strong jerk, he pulled his arm from her grasp.

Jen didn't know what to think, one minute she was blissfully enjoying a movie, sitting in between the most important men in her life, and the very next she was on the receiving end of a major bitch session. "Well if that's not it then what is it, Jack? One second everything is fine, and then the next you're accusing me of being a crappy best friend? I mean this is all coming from out of nowhere-"

Jack interrupted her right there. "You know Jen, if you were such a great and attentive best friend you would have noticed that I was upset a long time ago. If you were such a great best friend you would have seen this coming."

"Seen what coming Jack? I'm still not sure what we're arguing about here." Jen threw her hands up in disbelief. It was quite the ridiculous situation. 

Jack shook his head slowly. "We're arguing about how you've completely and totally ignored me since Henry got back from football camp." Jack sighed and lowered his body down onto the armrest of the seat behind him. 

"Jack! That could not be more false. Yes, I've been paying a lot of attention to Henry lately, but that's because he's my boyfriend and I've missed him. But I certainly haven't been ignoring you. Haven't Henry and I invited you to come along everywhere we've gone?"

He laughed bitterly and let the sarcasm pour. "Yeah, and let me tell you how grateful I am that you and Henry have allowed me to come along and be a front row spectator to your incredibly disgusting grope-fests." Jack stood up and started walking toward the exit. Jen however, didn't move at all.

"So what do you want me to do Jack?" She called out after him. "Do you want me to spend less time with Henry? Do you want me to stop seeing Henry altogether? Huh? What is it? What do you want me to do?" Her hands found comfortable places on her hips to rest as she stared intently at her best friend's back.

Jack stopped walking and turned around, his hands extended at his sides. "I don't know Jen. But I do know that I'm tired of being the third wheel all the time. I'm sick of hanging out with you two when it's so obvious that you don't want or need me around."

"Jack that's not true-"

"Don't tell me that you want me sitting next to you while you and Henry are going at each other like a couple of rabid animals. I know that's not true. So what is it? Do you feel sorry for me? Are you showing me pity because I'm single and you're not?"

Jen slowly walked toward him. "You know I don't pity you Jack. You're not pitiful and therefore don't need pity. Who cares if you're single? It's not your fault. I mean it's not like Capeside's proverbial sea is crowded with homosexual fish. But you're going to find someone soon Jack, and you're going to be their everything." 

Jack's tone made it obvious that he wasn't comforted by her words. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Let's just drop it." He didn't want to be someone else's everything. He used to be her everything…

Jen sighed and lowered her head, bringing her gaze down to the floor. "Jack…"

Jack shook his head no and began walking away. He called back to her, "Come on. I'd sure hate to keep Henry waiting."


End file.
